The present invention relates to a method of gaming, a gaming system and a game controller.
Gaming systems are known comprising a game controller arranged to randomly display several symbols from a predetermined set of symbols and to determine a game outcome such as a game win based on the displayed symbols. Such gaming systems may commonly be implemented as a stepper machine provided with reels with each reel carrying several symbols of the set, or a video machine with selected symbols are displayed in virtual reels on a video display.
Feature game rounds are known where on a trigger event, a special game round occurs with modified rules or reel behaviors.
While such added features provide users with enjoyment, there is a need for alternative gaming systems and methods with different type of feature game rounds to add to player excitement.